


#Fryecest

by LisaFQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Oneshots of the Frye twins.





	1. Let Me Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie is frustrated and Jacob wants to calm her down.

"Ughh!" Evie bashed in the door and complained loudly. Jacob was sitting on her bed, reading one of her books.

"What is it now?" he asked uninterestedly, eyes still on the book.

"Just everything!" she shouted and made a desperate gesture with her hands.

"I'm so sick of it! Of running after some stupid artifact and murdering annoying people and those damn guards!" 

Then she snapped the book out of Jacob's hands.

"And that's mine!"

Jacob threw his legs on the side of the bed.

"Sis, you're winding yourself up over small things. Just relax!"

Evie made an  _ unbelievable  _ sound. She walked from one side of the room to the other. 

"You know what I need?" she shouted while facing the wall. 

"A good fuck?" Jacob whispered in her ear while pushing her lightly against the wall. His hands were on her waist. Evie turned around and slapped his arm away. 

"No you big perv! I need peace in my head! To be calm! I don't want sex!" She walked furiously to her bed and attacked it aggressively. 

 

Jacob observed her.  _ You'll thank me later, _ he thought. He walked towards her and stood there with open arms. 

"What?" she asked irritated. 

"Give me a hug," he said. He saw the annoyance in Evie's face. Without hesitation he grabbed her and put his head in her neck. He patted her head. 

"There there. Everything will be ok," he sighed. 

"What's the matter with you? Why are you... Like this?" 

"Can't a brother sooth his sister anymore?" Jacob faked surprise. Of course he knew he was being different. 

"A brother can, you can't," Evie put emphasis on the word brother. Because to her he wasn't. He was just another tool she could use slash had to deal with. 

Jacob backed away and then started to rub his hand between her legs. She resisted.

"Jacob, please!" She wasn't begging, but sounded furious.

"Oh, I like it when you beg," Jacob said in a charming tone. But despite her efforts to shake him off, Jacob continued to use his fingers to please her. He kissed her neck tenderly and then licked her ear.

"Oh, Evie. You know you want it," he let out an amused laugh.

Then he ripped open her pants. Evie sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm  _ not  _ in the mood!" she kept saying. But Jacob knew better. He knew when his sis needed a good fuck. The skin beneath her stomach felt silky smooth.

With his right hand Jacob grabbed Evie's breast and squeezed it.

"Jacob, stop -  _ hnng _ !" she moaned when she felt her brother's finger slip inside her. She grabbed onto him to keep balance. Then she put her head on his shoulder.

Jacob laughed.

"What's that? Jacob, stop? Hmm?" he teased. Oh, how he loved to hear her moan! He went deep and slow, making sure to hit her g-spot. In his ear he heard Evie's breath fasten.

"Oh my God!" she breathed.

"I know. It's been too damn long," there was something dark in Jacob's voice. 

He pushed Evie on the bed and Evie helped undo her pants. Then he put his head between her legs and looked up at her, his face full of amusement. 

Evie thought he looked so fucking hot, she almost moaned because of the way he gazed at her. She bit her lip. 

Then Jacob licked her clit. Evie's red panties were still on her. Jacob started down and he went all the way up with his tongue. Then he took her panties with his teeth and made sure his eyes met Evie's. 

_ God, she's so fucking pretty _ , he thought. 

Evie put her head on the bed and moaned internally. She grabbed the sheets with her hand. 

"Just take them off now, please, Jacob!" she sounded desperate. Jacob smirked. 

"With pleasure," he then proceeded to do so. 

Jacob enjoyed seeing her like this. He knew she still felt mad, he saw it on her face. But he made her forget that. At least a little and he loved that. 

Jacob stood up between Evie's legs and grinded against her crotch while he kissed her lips and neck. She grabbed his hair and Jacob growled in his throat. They both panted hard and Evie started to rub against Jacob's pants. He closed his eyes from the sensation and stopped in his tracks.

"God, Evie," he breathed softly. She looked longingly at his face and kissed him, slipping a little tongue in. 

Evie's grip on his hair tightened and Jacob bit her lip in response. She knew pulling his hair drove him crazy and loved to use it against him. 

Jacob's hands went down and kneaded her thighs, then pulled off her panties. He slid two fingers inside her wet split and she moaned, grabbing him even tighter. 

"Stop being such a tease," Jacob said in a dangerous tone, "Evie Frye," he hissed her name. 

In response Evie just put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look at her.

His brown eyes were full of lust and his jaw was stiff.  _ He's holding himself back _ , she thought.

"Jacob," it was a very soft and sweet voice and her tone took Jacob aback.

"thank you," she smiled warmly at him. He grinned and didn't really know what to say. So he kissed her, slowly and sweetly.

After that sweet moment things heated up again. Jacob couldn't help but up the pace of his kiss and started to grind against Evie. He even grabbed one of her knees and pushed it back.

Losing patience Evie started to undo her brother's belt. She wanted him and she wanted it now! Jacob paused his bruising kisses at her neck and helped taking his clothes off. When he was fully naked he looked deviously at Evie.

"Now now, this isn't fair," he hummed and grabbed her shirt.

_ Finally _ , thought Evie.

Squeezing her boobs for too long was annoying, Jacob knew this. But he couldn't help doing it. Evie was about to protest when he pinched one of her nipples. This resulted in a nice whimper from her.

"God, I can't wait to hear your other sexy noises," Jacob growled in her ear.

He got tired of waiting and aligned his cock with her split. 

Evie shot him a  _ do it now _ look and threw her head back. Jacob put his hands on her sides and Evie bended her knees, so that her legs were in the air.

"Jacob, please!" she pleaded. Jacob felt that his cock was swollen and his head was fuzzy. He wanted her so badly, to fuck her, be inside her. He wanted to mark her from the inside.

With a smirk he thrusted in, immediately getting a loud moan from his sister. He did it again, and again. Each time deeper and faster. Both of them panted heavily and Jacob couldn't keep his eyes open from pleasure. Evie's face was full of lust and with each moan it expressed pure pleasure.

“ _ Fuck!  _ Jacob, faster!” she hissed, grabbing his hips bruisingly and pulling them against her harder.

Jacob moaned and put one hand next to Evie’s head on the bed. His thrusts became erratic and he was close already.

“Evie! I can’t - can’t keep this up!”

As response, Evie just squeezed down onto his cock, sinking deeper than ever. Jacob cursed under his breath while falling on his other hand, grabbing onto the sheets fiercely. His face was close to Evie’s now and she pushed her lips onto his, to his surprise.

“What's wrong, brother dearest? Is your big sis too much for you in bed?”

Jacob huffed as he watched Evie challenge him. Her face was full of pleasure and rebellion while her hands roamed Jacob's back and ass. 

He knew he was going to regret it, but it would be worth wiping that smug grin off her face. 

Evie's hands were no match to the strength in Jacob's legs as he refused to push into her further.

“Jacob!” she whined. The man chuckled, staying completely still and just with his tip in her.

He smirked, cocked an eyebrow at her and enjoyed her annoyance. It was killing him because all he wanted to do was push in hard and fast and then again and again until she fainted.

“What's wrong, sister dearest? Can't handle a tease?” Jacob grinned, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Sure, I can," she sighed, seeming to relax. But then she pushed her hips upwards, taking in Jacob's cock fully. They both moaned and paused, the sensation proving too much.

Then, Jacob leaned back and stilled Evie's hips with his strong hands, stroking her hip bone with his thumb. He was gazing lovingly at her face, eyes full of admiration.

“Evie Frye, you are one lovely dame,” he said, mouth pulling at the corner for an unconscious smile.

“You always were so emotional, ” Evie commented cooly, trying to suppress her own growing smile.

“Now fuck me like you mean it!”

She didn't move, wanting Jacob to continue. He gazed another second at her before nodding agreeably. “Yes, ma'am!”

He pushed in slowly, feeling every soft inch of Evie's inside getting tighter and tighter. He had the urge to speed up but resisted because this just felt  _ too damn good _ .

 Evie could feel him deep inside her and gasped loudly when he finally touched her g-spot.

“ _ Hngg - Fuck! _ ”

Jacob pulled out in one fast stroke and repeated the action, watching her face for as long as he could before closing his eyes in bliss.

“Evie, I'm gonna - ”

“Do it!” she screamed while grabbing his ass to speed up the pace. Jacob's last restraint of self-control broke and he pushed in firmly and grabbed her sides, fucking her onto him. They fucked erratically, moaning each other's names and groping the other for every touch of skin they could.

“ _ Fu - Evie - fuck! _ ” Jacob growled as he came, feeling his whole body tingle and center around one point.

Even post-orgasm he kept thrusting, loving the sensitivity.

Evie followed, her body spasming as she orgasmed. Her legs were squeezing Jacob's back and she tasted blood from biting her lip.

  
  


One clean-up later they lay in bed, Evie circling Jacob's naked chest with one finger.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jacob, who was back at staring at her with heart-eyes, kissed the top of her head and answered.

“Anything, love."

Evie raised her head, meeting her brother's.

“Has it... ” she trailed off, seeing the expression on Jacob's face. She shook her head at herself and continued while leaning into the touch of Jacob's hand on her cheek. It was warm, just like his eyes.

“Why are you always giving me such a hard time if you're in love with me?”

Jacob huffed and grinned, a sad glance to his eyes. He shrugged.

“To keep you on your toes? And I've  _ never _ said that I was in love with you. ”

Evie's eyes bore into his mercilessly.

“You didn't need to. But I guess I just thought - you know - ” she sighed hard, gathering her courage. 

“Has it always been about love with you?”

Jacob sighed too now, avoiding her eyes. 

“Not when I was seventeen. Back then I was just so desperate and you looked so good in that uniform and - fuck, Evie, why does that matter?”

He sounded offended but pushed her head on his chest softly.

She let him, grinning. She noticed him blushing, which was a quite a feat for Jacob Frye.

“It does if I'm in love with someone else. Doesn't it?”

She heard her brother swallow nervously.

“Well, are you?” he asked, voice stern yet quiet.

Evie sighed, defeated.

“I'm afraid I might be. But that doesn't mean I won't want you again."

“Bit spoiled, aren't we, doll?” Jacob said through his teeth. He meant to hide his jealousy but as always with Evie, failed.

Evie raised her head again, bringing one hand to Jacob's face.

“Jacob, I'll never not want you."

“You'll also never never not get the chance at a future with  _ us _ . ” he hissed, feeling his blood boil.

“I know," Evie stated, still looking at him.

“But don't you think these little moments make it worth it?  _ If _ I ever get to live with another man you can visit and - ”

“And be your pet, there for you whenever you feel like using me?”

“That's not what I meant. Now, calm down. You'll always be my brother."

Jacob's eyes focused on hers as her smell filled his nose and her lips pressed against his. This was supposed to feel like home, so why did it feel strange?

He broke the kiss and pushed her head down again, starting to stroke her hair. Evie protested.

“Jacob?”

“Shh Evie. Let me have this,” he whispered, embracing her.

“Let me have you."

 


	2. Evie is cute

"Evie ~" Jacob said in a soft and melody voice. He saw Evie sleeping next to him. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her brother petted her long loose hair and ran his finger along her ear shell. Evie opened her eyes. She was irritated, Jacob could tell.

"God, you're so cute and adorable," he said while stroking her cheek. She was not amused by this.

"I must protect you at all cost," Jacob whispered, more to himself than to her. 

"I'm a trained assassin," came the reply.

"Well, you are not _that_ good," Jacob said in dismissing voice to tease her. 

She, more than annoyed by his prescence now, pushed him off the bed and heard a loud BANG when Jacob hit the ground. 

"So," came his voice from somewhere under her. She couldn't see him.

"Not a morning person, eh?" he smirked. She groaned loudly and put her head back on her pillow. 

 


	3. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob x reader.

I looked up from my books. Jacob sat in front of me, fiddling with his phone.  
"I'm hungry." I said while I felt my stomach growling. Jacob's head shot up and his eyes locked on mine. God, they were really beautiful and I detected a hint of playfulness.  
"You can eat anything you want, love." he grinned at me.  
"Enticing." I responded. He got up and hovered over me.  
"Too bad the thing you're thinking about won't fill my stomach." I shot back with an equally mischievous grin.  
Jacob hummed and cupped my chin with his index finger and thumb.  
"It will if you swallow."  
I felt a jolt of electricity through my body. Damn, he was good at the dirty talk.  
Jacob was about to kiss me fiercely when a loud clearing of throat startled us both. Simultaneously we looked at the door.  
"Evie!" Jacob said blamingly. "Do you have to ruin everything?"  
I started to blush and tried to hide behind Jacob's back, who had walked over to my side of the table.   
This was embarrassing. For me, at least. Jacob, as usual, didn't seem to care what his siter (or anyone else) thought of him. Evie smiled knowingly at me and I swear she had to hold her laughter.   
"Sorry, dear brother, but that'll have to wait. Henry's waiting for us at Buckingham Palace. The Queen has sent for us."   
Jacob growled in frustration. He turned to me and kissed me sweetly and then one more on my cheek.   
"So sorry love, London is calling." he winked at me.   
"By the way, do keep your apatite."   
The whisper left me blushing as I watched the twins walk out the door.

 


End file.
